Pining For More
by kamikaze2007
Summary: Heather decides to spice things up in the bedroom. Alejandro isn't pleased about it one bit. Rated M. You know the drill by now I'm sure.


**Well, I didn't think I'd ever be posting this to FFN, but here we are and here I am. This is the closest thing to porn I've ever written and I don't really intend to go further than this in the near future. I do hope you like what's here, though.**

* * *

To the surprise of absolutely no one, Alejandro's ability to pleasure his lover was beyond legendary. Every time a girl received the honor of him going down on her, she received the biggest, loudest, hair-pulling-est, sheet-gripping-est and overall greatest orgasm(s) of all time. Heather was no exception, as she went into her first experience with his scruffy head between her legs doubting he had the prowess to truly please her, but within minutes, she was proven terribly, terribly wrong. After she was done coming down from the waves upon waves of pleasure enveloping her body, Alejandro slid up next to her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So, was I satisfactory?" He asked in his most seductive voice.

"I dunno," Heather panted. "You tell me."

"Your screams and moans are insurance that you cannot lie about this," Alejandro assured her.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Of course you were satisfactory you dingus. Why did you need my confirmation?"

"I just like hearing you say it," Alejandro said. "Now are you thoroughly pleased for the night or shall we move this further?"

"I'm good for now," Heather said. "Sorry."

"It is okay," Alejandro said, settling in next to her. "If you are pleased, I am pleased, and consent is more important than where my unmentionables go for the night."

"Kiss-ass," Heather said.

"That can be arranged."

"No."

As time went by, Heather started to feel ever-so-slightly guilty that she was always so spent after receiving oral from Alejandro and couldn't adequately please him back unless she offered before he pleased her, which rarely happened. So once she heard the rumor that pineapple juice made certain juices taste better, she set aside her hatred for the fruit and started eating as much fresh pineapple as she could and chugging as much of the juice as possible. Yes, she was aware that after the whole "getting trapped in a robot suit" incident, Alejandro despised pineapple beyond all logical thought, but to her, seeing his reaction would be worth it, even if they were going to be in the throes of passion at the time.

The time came and it was even better than she could have imagined. The first time he asked, her eyes were shut tight and she was loudly groaning her lovers name, but he pulled away from his perch between her legs to repeat his question: "Heather, there is something, eh, different about this time."

"Do I taste better?" Heather said through slightly disappointed pants.

"Actually, now that you mention it, that is exactly what is different!"

"I made it taste better for you," Heather explained.

"Thank you, but I was unaware you could do that. How did you manage that?"

In response, Heather reached for the nightstand by her bed, opened the drawer, and took out a nice, fresh slice of pineapple. She took a big bite out of it and smirked. "Pineapple juice," she said with a full mouth.

Alejandro's expression dropped immediately. He stood up and turned around to walk out of the room. Heather would have followed him, but she was too busy laughing her ass off. When the door slammed shut she shook her head and followed him. She left her room without anything on her bottom half and caught up with Alejandro by wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Oh come on, you know you liked it."

"It tasted good, but that does not excuse the fact that you ate that cursed fruit."

Heather rolled her eyes. "It looks like volcanoes aren't the only thing these things make erupt."

"Gee, I wonder why!" Alejandro snapped.

Heather put her hand on the top of Alejandro's head, pushed him down to his knees, and guided his face to her crotch. "Nobody said you were done, Alejandro. Now keep lickin'." One loud orgasm in the middle of the hallway later, Alejandro carried a weak Heather back to their room and laid her down on the bed before sitting next to her. "There," Heather panted. "Now was that worth it?"

Alejandro licked his lips, contemplating his answer. Finally, he nodded. "Yep, I guess it was."

Heather sat up shakily and straddled Alejandro. "Now we're gonna make it even more worth it," she said with a wink.

And that is how the same fruit that lead Alejandro to spend a year inside a robot lead him to his first night of actual love-making with Heather.


End file.
